tout n'est que mensonge
by hpdm-narusasu-yaoi
Summary: Harry découvre tout se qui lui a toujours été caché (drarry-tom x sev)
Il était vraiment mal cette fois.

Il avais bien mériter cette punition,a désobéir au ordres du directeur Dumbledore et du professeur Snape. Il avais mit tous le monde en danger et même tuer son parrain. Il méritait de souffrir pour tous le mal qu'il causait autour de lui. Harry s'en voulais et il accepterait toute les souffrance pour être pardonner.

Drago se promenait dans les couloir après le couvre feu, il fessais sa ronde de préfet de serpentard. Mais rien ne le prépara a se qu'il vis dans le couloir sombre et abandonné des cachot.

Le corps ensanglanté d'Harry Potter gisant immobile devant une porte entrouverte il entendit une voix reconnu facilement comme celle du directeur. Légèrement essouffler, les parole émise lui glaçait le sang.

-Notre petite arme semble suffisamment brisée pour que j'en fasse se que je veux. Je vous félicite miss Granger. Tuer le sale cabot était une idée de génie... Ha...

Comprennent que Harry étais utilisé de manière horrible par le directeur, Drago décida de l'emmener au maître.

En se penchant pour ramasser le corps il vu un spectacle dégoûtant.

Dumbledore allant et venant dans le corps d'une Hermione allonger sur le sol de pierre totalement nue et hurlante comme une prostituée en manque.

Il fuit avec le corps d'Harry, retrouvant c'est amis dans sa chambre. N'entend en partant, que le râle écœurant du vielle homme.

Dans un noir flou, un jeune garçon sans nom, ou en avait-il un? Il ne se souvenais plus. Il savait seulement que la souffrance qu'il ressentait était mérité. Un monstre inutile tel que lui devais payé pour exister.

Drago courant dans les couloir, avec le survivant dans les bras, tomba nez a nez avec le professeur Snape. Qui ,en voient le corps du jeune homme, se dit que vraiment il avait besoin de vacances.

Dumbledore, se rendent compte que son jouet avais disparu de l'endroit ou il l'avais laissé, piqua une colère noir. La première personne qui passerait a proximité tâterais de sa baguette.

Severus emmena son élève vers son bureau passant par la salle commune, pour y prendre les enfants de mangemort. Si un gryffondor avais été blessé ces serpentard ne sont plus en sécurité.

Arriver a son bureau, il se rapprocha de son bureau pour envoyé un hiboux prévenir de leurs futur arrivé, et de la présence d'un enfant blessé.

Malheureusement, alors qu'il ne restait que lui, draco et le garçon qui a survécut, la porte vola en éclat, laissent voir le directeur un regard tueur emplit de haine.

Des éclaires sortir de sa baguette,visant le blond. Seule les réflexe affûtée de son parrain les protégea, lui et son protéger d'un sort d'une couleur de violet inquiétante.

\- Drago emmène Potter loin d'ici !

\- Mais parrain je...

\- Obéi Drago vite! Préviens le maître des manigances de se vieux citronné.

Drago les larme au yeux se tourna vers la cheminer et couru a travers. Retrouvant ces amis et parents mais laissent dernière lui la personne qu'il considérait comme un oncle.

Quand draco traversa la cheminée, il se retrouva face a Voldemort en personne. Ces amis se tenant dans le fond de la salle, semblent expliquer l'histoire au autre adulte. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha de lui. Il resserra sa prise sur le garçon blessé, le lord vis son mouvement mais n'en nu cure. Il s'agenouilla devant eux et apposa ces main sur la tête de son "ennemi" et les marque les plus grave arrêtèrent de saigner.

Les larme coulais sans retenue sur ces joues. Sont parrain, qui avais ete comme un second père pour lui, devais maintenant être torturer, ou pire, par le vieux glucosé.

Il pleurais devant le seigneur des ténèbres, et se dernier le pris dans ces bras pour le réconforter. Alors qu'il se détendais et épanchais sa peine sur les robe de soie émeraude, un léger mouvement se fit sentir entre eux.

Le survivent reprenait petit a petit ces esprit. En voyant le visage inquiet du seigneur des ténèbres, qui depuis peux avait retrouver le visage de Tom Jedusor, sa réaction choqua au plus haut point toute les personne dans la pièce.

Utilisant le peut de force qu'il avais il se propulsa dans les bras de l'homme en criant d'une petite voix briser:

"PAPA"

Le mots gela entièrement les quelque personne présente, tout autant que les léger sanglot échappent a l'enfant, l'atmosphère de la pièce s' assombrit et devint pesante.

Le cerveau du sorcier le plus redouter du pays sembla exploser, ne lui laissant pour seule penser qu'un pitoyable "Héééééé" .

La tète du garçon avait elle subit un choque? Était t'il devenu fou après avoir été torturer sur une si grande période de temps?

Il n'u malheureusement pas le temps de s'attardé sur les sujet que son fidèle maître des potion apparut dans une impressionnante gerbe de flamme verte.

Le visage tuméfier, la lèvre fendue, la jambe gauche tordue dans un angle improbable. Tout montrais qu'il avais subit la colère d'un être fou de colère et de haine.

Laissant au jeune Malfois le soin de s'occuper du garçon qui avais une fois de plus survécu il pus ainsi s'approcher de son épions, et son cœur se sera dans sa poitrine bien qu'il est déjà été rejeter des année auparavant il ne pouvais faire autrement que de s'inquiéter pour l'une des seule personne qui s'était immiscer dans son cœur.

Les sanglot du jeune homme reprirent de plus belle?lorsque après avoir approcher du corps inconscient de son professeur, il s'agenouilla a ces coté, attrapa la fine main d'un blanc immaculé pour la serrer contre sont cœur en sanglotent un mots léger et briser qui jeta dans une nouvel torpeur les gent qui entendirent cette appelle désespérer :

''Maman?''


End file.
